A Peaceful Solution
Overview Summary #Speak with Shaudok. #Travel with Shaudok to the merchant's camp. #Drive off the merchant's bodyguards. #See Kohanu for your reward. Obtained from :Kohanu in Zehlon Reach Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold :*5 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Preliminary Dialogue :Kohanu: "You're a loose cannon, Shaudok! I can't have you running around the island willy-nilly breaking kneecaps! It's just not respectable." :Shaudok: "I get results, Kohanu! It's not my fault that sometimes the only way to deal with a bad situation is to use little force!" :Kohanu: "One more mistake and you're out, Shaudok. I'll have your spear and shield!" Dialogue :"As much as I dislike his methods, Shaudok does have a point. There are a lot of problems the Sunspears can't deal with officially, and some of them really need to be solved. In particular, there's a local merchant that's a bit of a problem. He managed to put all of his competitors out of business and now overcharges local farmers for essential supplies. Could you go with Shaudok and try and convince the merchant to lower his prices? The Sunspear Order is willing to reimburse him for some of his lost profits if he'll turn over the grain to the farmers. I just need you to make sure Shaudok doesn't try to use any of his usual methods to change the merchant's mind. And by "change his mind" I mean "kill him."" ::Accept: "You can count on me." ::Reject: "I'm not a babysitter. Ask someone else." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Shaudok) :"Kohanu wants me to do what? Well, I guess if that's what he wants, I should give it a try. I don't like the idea of paying the dirty scoundrel, but I suppose I can't always solve problems with brute force. Maybe if we're lucky, Dashon won't listen to reason. Anyway, let's go. Lead the way!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Dashon: "Aieee! Merkod! Nadara! Help! It's that blasted Sunspear here to threaten me again, and this time he has hired goons with him!" :Shaudok: "What? No, no... I'm just here to talk. Unfortunately..." :Dashon: "You can't fool me that easily!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Dashon: "All right, all right! You win. I'll make some price cuts. Thirty percent off!" :Shaudok: "Look, we know you have to make a living. The sunspear order is willing to reimburse you if you're willing to lower your prices. How about you make it fifty percent off and we pay you twenty?" :Dashon: "Well, I suppose that's reasonable." :Shaudok: "Success! We should go report back to Kohanu." Reward Dialogue :"What? Argh, his bodyguards? Well, I suppose it can't be helped... you didn't exactly start the fight, so it's really not your fault. At least the merchant agreed to lower his prices. I suppose Shaudok has earned a second chance. Thank you for your help, ." Walkthough After accepting the quest walk east through the water until you arrive at the docks where Dashon is residing. His bodyguards will attack you after a short conversation; defeat them. Once they are defeated, the conversation will continue. After it is completed, return to Kohanu for your reward. Notes *Accepting this quest prevents you from taking the quest A Loose Cannon offered by Shaudok at the same time. Both quests require you to do very similar things but this one is more rewarding. *In the opening dialogue, Kohanu threatens to take Shaudok's spear and shield. Shaudok, however, wields a sword. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points